Late to the dance
by Biigoh
Summary: Sometimes, one can be late to something important. And Charlotte is quite late to the dance of her queen.


C̸om͢e!͢ ̶Come!̛  
>͘N̢ow.<br>Th̨e ҉gath҉e͝r̸i̵ng ͜of͏ the ͠w̛i̷tc͝hes̡ dr͘aws̴ nigh.  
>̷T͠h̛ere̡ ͝i͝s͏ n̛o̵ m̛ore ̕t͞i̷m̶e̕.<br>̀I̧t is͘ tim͝e̴ t́o da̕nçe͟ ͠an̡d̕ mak͘e͘ me̡r̵ry.  
>Wa͡l͏p͢u͜ŗg͜is̕n̵a͞c͘h͠t ҉dr̨a̕w͡s̴ ̵ne͜ar͠,<br>I̵t̛ ͟is ̧th̶e͜ t̕ime҉ óf҉ th͜e͏ ̴w͜it̵ch'͝s͘ ǹįgh̶t͏.  
>C͘o̕m̕ę!̸ ̢Co͢me͜!<br>҉S̶he ̧c̸ál͘l͞s ͡f́o͘r yo̧u.͠  
>͡Y҉o͡ưr̨ pr̶esence i͝s̨ ͡d͜esired.̀<br>It ͟is ͘ti͜mȩ to͞ ͞d̀a͟ņc̨è. T̷o m͏ake me͢r̨ry̸, ̸T͠o ̢fe͟ast̴ ̨and́ a͏tt͏en̷d ͠to yo̕ur ҉qu̢ȩe̛n.  
>Wal̸p͘u̸r͟g͘isn҉ach̕t!͡<p>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a witch.<p>

Cute as can be. She was also an all devouring wyrm, and in that aspect, she was also quite cute and oh so hungry.

A not so young witch, but still a witch, nonetheless.

She had heard the call as had others, and so she had come to the forest of white stone, steel and glass. A forest with plentiful food that were not dessert.

Savory, if not sweet. A pity they were not cheese, she adored those.

She loved her sweets, her cakes, but proper meals... ah... that was far richer and so much more filling.

And so Pyotr went forth, and gave her kisses to those she would devour. To search for cheese.

She waited and waited... and then one day, something happened.

Something terrible happened to her. A tummyache.

It quite delayed her. So much so that she was late for that which called her. Her queen, the witch queen, Walpurgisnacht, was so very cross with her.

An explanation was demanded as the city danced beneath the majesty of Walpurgisnacht as Charlotte stood before her, a quivering with fear and anticipation.

"_An explanation! An explanation!_" proclaimed the clown familiars of Charlotte's dreadful and potent majesty. Once young maidens, immature in their thought and power, who would defy her majesty, they had been shown the error of their ways and now they made amends as familiars.

'A funny thing happened on the way here', Charlotte didn't quite bow her head in shame as she declared her words and situation. Runes forming over her head. 'A tummyache.'

'Not long ago, a young one.' she eyed the familiars of her mistress with a nod and a smile, indicating an immature witch. 'Came to me and was most discourteous. Attacking poor Pyotr as he sought cheese for me and me.'

In the background, she could hear her fellow witch, Kirsten, titter at the news before spreading it far and wide across the aether. Oh, that H.N. Elly.

'Oh Pyotr... poor poor Pyotr was hurt by the mean, mean girl.' A pink head shook in dismay. 'I and I, naturally, permitted her to come to me that we might admonish her and her poor manners.'

'She attempted to attack me when she entered my chamber,' A gasp could be not quite heard but inferred from the other witches who attended to the witch queen's court. 'Golden fury, loud, but... harmless in the end.'

'So, I ate her. And kissed and ate the two snacks that she had brought. The blue one tasted of HER JUSTICE. Ah... but the pink... the pink one. That one gave me a tummyache. That one held too much. Tied to this and that.' Charlotte bounced energetically 'Still, it was tasty and full of SOMEONE'S GRIEF.'

'And so, I and I slept with a tummyache.' Her pink head looked down in sorrow and regret, asking for her majesty's understanding and mercy. 'We didn't mean to be late... nor disrespectful.'

The majestic witch queen in her raiment of blue shook her head in displeasure and dismay, the crimson lips quirked up in understanding. And lo did her familiars speak once more. "_Oh! Charlotte. Whatever shall be done of you?_"

And thus did the pink witch of desserts know that she was forgiven. And beneath them, a city dance in awe of the gathering of witches.

And the food there became free and wild, beyond such things as good and evil, reveling in the aura of the witches, as their instincts slew their morals and laws. And they danced in joy as they learned and discovered new ways to shout and kill and revel and enjoy themselves.

And the city danced to the sound of Walpurgisnacht's laughter, flipping about hither thither, becoming a holocaust of flames, darkness, light and freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Iron Fic 3.4 entry<strong>

**Late to the Dance**

Time Start : 1:45

Time End : 2:45

* * *

><p><em>Come! Come!<em>  
><em>Now.<em>  
><em>The gathering of the witches draws nigh.<em>  
><em>There is no more time.<em>  
><em>It is time to dance and make merry.<em>  
><em>Walpurgisnacht draws near,<em>  
><em>It is the time of the witch's night.<em>  
><em>Come! Come!<em>  
><em>She calls for you.<em>  
><em>Your presence is desired.<em>  
><em>It is time to dance. To make merry. To feast and attend to your queen.<em>  
><em>Walpurgisnacht!<em>


End file.
